The present disclosure relates to a sleeve-like bearing receiving member for a plastics material sleeve, in particular for an elastomer bearing in a plastics material sleeve.
In order to retain plastics material sleeves which retain elastomer bearings, there may, for example, be provided metal sleeves in which the plastics material sleeves are pressed. The retention of the plastics material sleeve by the sleeve-like bearing receiving member may be produced by means of a positive-locking closure between the plastics material sleeve and sleeve-like bearing receiving member. In order to increase the friction coefficient between the plastics material sleeve and sleeve-like bearing receiving member, a knurling may be formed, for example, on the inner side of the sleeve-like bearing receiving member. This formation may require an additional operating step so that the production time and production costs are significantly increased.